Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)
|Status = Quit |previous = Joe & Mac |next = Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins}} Sonic the Hedgehog '''(also known as '''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, or more commonly Sonic '06) is the nineteenth game played by Jon and Arin on . The game is infamous for being one of the worst sonic games ever and maybe even one of the worst games period. It is probably the playthrough that the Game Grumps are most famous for, as well as their longest running series. Playthrough Both Game Grumps spend time playing the game, alternating who is playing whenever they feel like it. Jon promised to complete the game early on in the playthrough, much to his regret. Arin and many fans have had doubts, but so far, they have managed to get far into the game. Jon departed from Game Grumps with Sonic '06 unfinished. The Grumps have completed the Sonic and Shadow Campaigns, and are nearly finished with the Silver Campaign, having only the final boss left, and afterwards only have the Last Campaign to do. In an AMA with Game Grumps in October of 2013, Arin stated that he and Dan, or Jon, will not be completing the series. Recurring discussions The Sonic Campaign is unique in that the Game Grumps spend most of the playthrough talking about the game. Jon and Arin often encounter and exploit glitches in the game that leave them dumbfounded, spending large chunks of time laughing, crying, shouting, and occasionally singing. As the Shadow and Silver Campaigns are generally less glitchy than Sonic's, conversations in later episodes strayed from the game more often. Escape From The City and many variations of the song are sang very often by the Game Grumps throughout the the first half of the Sonic Campaign playthrough. However, Live and Learn, have also been used a couple of times as well but not as frequently as Escape From The City. The Game Grumps received the Official Prima Strategy Guide for Sonic '06 from fan Marissa Lenti, which they named after her. However, the strategy guide is of little help to them. Game Information Sonic the Hedgehog is a 2006 PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 platform video game that was made to celebrate the 15th anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It was developed by Sonic Team, and published by Sega. The game shares its name with two earlier video games, a manga, a television series, a comic book series and their eponymous main character. To disambiguate, the game has been referred to as Sonic 2006. It was released in late 2006 for Xbox 360, and early 2007 for PlayStation 3. Both have received almost exclusively negative reviews, with critics panning the long loading times, poor camera system, constant gameplay glitches, complicated plotting and lack of control. }} Trivia * Sonic '06 is the first game played by the Game Grumps for a Sony console, in this case being the PlayStation 3. * This series apparently started the Grep phenomenon. * This is the longest series on the Game Grumps channel (with 108 episodes), and is the only game in the series to have more than a hundred episodes. It surpassed a previous record number of episodes on December 11, 2012, beating Banjo Kazooie's 23 episode count. Game Grumps has yet to beat this record number of episodes as Super Mario Sunshine is the second most overall with 51 episodes. However, it has been speculated by fans that The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD could become second with the most episodes and could attempt to beat the series' record number of episodes (due to the Grumps' opinion that the game will be a long series). * This series is Barry's favorite series to edit, due to its ridiculousness. * Sonic '06 is the first game to ever have six of its episodes uploaded without any other episodes in between, in contrast with the previous high, two. * Sonic '06 held the record for the game having at least one episode released each day for the most consecutive days, with thirteen days (from January 16 to January 28), until it was beaten by The Legend of Zelda on July 23, 2013. * During MAGFest 11, Arin destroyed a fan's physical copy of Sonic '06 at request. * This series probably has the most Game Grumps Animated videos created by fans. * It was, at one point, speculated by some fans that Jon would visit Arin (and probably Danny) one day and beat Sonic '06 in a Guest Grumps episode. * Arin (along with Danny) responded in an AMA Question Response video that the Sonic '06 series is done for, even though they have yet to beat the final boss in the Silver Campaign and the End of the World segment. Arin mentions that "there's not much left" and "it's already been said. This game is bad!" In addition, Arin didn't want Danny to get involved into this game. Danny then stated that he had seen the episodes before joining Game Grumps and felt awkward about how he "wasn't there for the journey" and refused to attempt to try this game. Category:Games Category:Sonic '06 Category:PS3 Games Category:Sonic Team Games Category:Sega Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games